


I'll get back up again

by Pastaverse



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Mentions of Blood, My first Dark Crystal fic since March, Stonegrot week year 2, This might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaverse/pseuds/Pastaverse
Summary: Deet injures her wing in a flying accident. Thankfully, Rian is there to help her back on her feet.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I'll get back up again

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while. Yeah, sorry about that. Quarantine really hit me over the head. 
> 
> Anyhoo, this is for Stonegrot Week year 2 (Day 5: Rian and Deet + involving Deet's wings) 
> 
> This is not my best work, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Deet wasn’t a stranger to torn wings. 

Domrak was a naturally dark place, so it wasn’t very rare for Deet to accidently nick her wing on a rock. But after a day or two, she would be ready to fly again. Even the time when she was bitten by the nurloc wasn’t all that bad. Sure, she was bed-ridden for a few days and she had to apply that stinging, gross smelling paste on her wing, but she was back in the sky in no time. 

This time… this time was different. 

Deet often went for small flights around Stone-in-the-Wood during sunset. The woods surrounding the small village were so beautiful, and Deet wanted to see it all before they had to move out for the next battle. 

The view was beautiful, and Deet couldn’t remember a time when she felt more alive. 

That is until she realized she was about to fly into a tree. 

She swerved in hopes of dodging, but her wings snagged the edge of the branches, and she fell to the ground with a crash. 

Deet sat up with a groan. At first glance, nothing appeared broken. Then she noticed her right wing dangling limply at her side. 

A test flap to see how bad the damage was. Her wing was still limp against her back. 

A torn wing. And from the amount of pain she was in, it was a pretty bad one. 

Looks like she was walking back home. 

——- 

The walk back wasn’t long, but the warm summer heat made her brain muggy, and the wind against her wing intensified the pain. 

Just find Maudra Argot. She’ll know what to do. 

Unfortunately, Maudra Argot was in Domrak. So Deet decided to seek out Maudra Laesid. The Drenchen Maudra was very kind to her in the past, so maybe she would help. 

“Hold still, my dear.” The Drenchen Maudra said calmly as she began to prod at Deet’s wings. Deet let out a hiss of pain, trying to choke back a pained scream. 

“This is a pretty bad tear. But do not worry, your wing will heal just fine. There will be a little bit of scarring, but it won’t be noticeable.” Maudra Laesid explained as she gently wrapped Deet’s wing. 

Deet gave her wings a test flick. There was still a little bit of pain, but her wing felt much better than before. 

“Before you leave, there are a couple things I want to give you.” The Maudra pressed a small jar and a small cloth bag into Deet’s hands. “The jar contains a cream that will aid in the healing process. Just apply it to your wing once every three hours. The bag contains a tea that will help manage the pain. Just brew half of a spoonful in hot water twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. If the taste is too strong for you, you can use a little honey to sweeten it.” 

Deet tucked the items into her bag. “Thank you, Maudra Laesid.” Deet said with a small bow. “I appreciate your help.” 

“The pleasure is mine, my dear. Stop by in a week so I can see how much your wing has healed. Now I suggest you run home now before the cold sets in.” 

——- 

Deet shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. Deet didn’t want to disturb Rian, due to the fact that he spent most of his evenings working on battle strategies. 

“Deet? Is that you?” Rian called out from the kitchen. Looks like he wasn’t working on strategies tonight. 

“It’s me! Sorry, did I disturb you?” 

“No, not at all.” Rian appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. “Besides, I’ve been looking for a distraction all evening. I was almost about to resort to cooking, and you know how that went last time.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I showed up.” Deet said with a chuckle. She didn’t want to have to deal with a mess of epic proportions. There were still stains on the ceiling that Deet hasn’t been able to clean. 

“Good thing, indeed.” Rian wrapped her in a tight hug. Deet flinched a little when Rian put pressure against her injured wing, but the pain faded as Deet allowed herself to melt into Rian’s embrace. 

“Are you hungry? I can try and make you something if you are.” 

“No thank you, Rian. I’m not all that hungry. I’d rather just go to bed, if that’s alright.” 

“It’s fine by me, but it’s still pretty early. Are you feeling alright?” 

“Well…” It was better to show him rather than explain it. Deet turned around, pulling her hair to the side so he could see the bandage wrapped around her wing. “I… had a little bit of an accident.” 

She could feel his hand gently run over the bandages. “Deet… what happened?” 

“Wasn’t paying attention while flying, and I scratched my wing on a branch. That’s why I was late coming home. I stopped to see Maudra Laesid.” 

“Does it hurt at all?” 

“A bit. The Maudra gave me some tea to help with the pain.” Deet dug through her bag and pulled out the small pouch. 

“Here, I’ll make it for you.” Rian took the pouch from Deet. “How much tea do I use?” 

“Thank you, Rian. Just use half of a spoonful, and feel free to mix in some honey. It might help with the taste.” 

“I’ll get that started. Now, why don’t you go and lie down? I’ll bring the tea when it’s ready.” 

——- 

Rian sat the cup of tea down on the small nightstand beside the bed. Deet had fallen asleep, and as much as he hated to wake her, he also wanted her to sleep as pain-free as she could. He shook her gently, trying to not jostle her too much. 

Her large eyes blinked open, and she stared up at Rian with an annoyed look on her face. 

“Sorry to wake you, but the tea is ready. Think you can drink some of it?” 

With a small groan, Deet sat up and grabbed the cup from the nightstand. She took a small sip, and Rian took note of the mild look of disgust on her face. 

“Not enough honey?” 

“No… the taste is just a lot stronger than I expected.” 

“Will you be able to finish it?” 

“I’ll try.” Deet placed the cup back down on the nightstand and grabbed her bag, rifling through the contents before pulling out the small jar of healing cream that the Maudra had given her. “While I finish the tea, do you think you could rub this on my wing?” 

“Sure.” Rian took the jar and sat down besides Deet, carefully undoing the bandage that was wrapped around her wing. Once the bandage was off, Rian couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of her wing. The tear ran down the length of her wing, and he could see a couple spots of dried blood at the base of her wing. 

“Is it that bad, Rian?” 

“It’s… worse than I thought it was going to be. What did the Maudra have to say about it?” 

“She said it would heal fine.” Deet took another sip of her tea. She let out a hiss of pain once Rian started to apply the salve to her wing. 

“Does it sting?” 

“A bit. Don’t worry about it, it’s not as bad as before. I think the tea is helping.” 

“That’s good. I’ll try to work fast.” 

——- 

“Is that too tight?” Rian asked as he wrapped up Deet’s wing. 

Deet shook her head as she set the empty cup down. “Nope, it’s just fine.” 

“Good.” Rian leaned over and pressed a kiss on Deet’s temple. “Don’t want to hurt you, after all.” 

“Nope. You have the gentle touch, skybaby.” Deet said with a yawn. She pressed herself against Rian’s side, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “We better get some sleep. We have that big meeting tomorrow.” 

“You’re right.” He pressed another kiss onto her forehead. “Goodnight, my darling.” 

“Goodnight, my skybaby.”


End file.
